


[Art] Love, Lust, Faith and Dreams

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art for Fic, Collars, Community: deancasbigbang, Cover Art, DCBB 2014, Digital Art, Guns, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCBB 2014] Art Masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2468132/chapters/5472851">"Love, Lust, Faith and Dreams"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaye/">elizaye</a><br/>Some of the art is directly inspired by the story and may not make a lot of sense without reading it.</p><p>Castiel Sacre is the sole owner of the multibillion dollar corporation that his father built from the ground up. By all rights, this should be the most glorious time of his life. But he is also an unmated omega on the verge of turning thirty, and as decreed by an antiquated inheritance law, Castiel will have turn over all assets to the eldest alpha in his family, unless he finds himself a mate. Unwilling to mate for convenience, Castiel resigns himself to his fate, trusting that his alpha half-brothers will not leave him destitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Love, Lust, Faith and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, Lust, Faith and Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468132) by [elizaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaye/pseuds/elizaye). 



[](http://imgur.com/kyf4xTi) [](http://imgur.com/DdSUssn) [](http://imgur.com/kD2fwsF) [](http://imgur.com/x7zx5li) [](http://imgur.com/7FKuXH0) [](http://imgur.com/8SPCSsI) [](http://imgur.com/5skF2nH) [](http://imgur.com/mBNN9sW) [](http://imgur.com/MkxX2VI)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find some of the pictures on:  
> tumblr: [Here,](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/102035621727) [here](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/102035645162) & [here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/102034322707/title-love-lust-faith-and-dreams-author)  
> deviantArt: -coming soon-


End file.
